


Just Kiss Me Already

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Modern AU. You have had the longest crush on Anakin Skywalker(since high school), and you fear that since the two of you are in college that you lost your chance. Will you be able to confess your feelings to him, or be doomed to hide them away?





	Just Kiss Me Already

You were relaxing on the soft grass, a soft blanket beneath you and your opened laptop a foot away. The class had gotten out an hour ago, but you were stuck working on a project. The hot sun, cool breeze, and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees made you doze off. You couldn’t help it, relaxing nights of sleep were far and few between, and you didn’t see the harm in resting your eyes for a minute.

“Y/N! Hey, it sure looks like you’re studying hard.” A familiar voice teases, the warmth of the body being felt as he sat beside you, causing you to sit up.

“In my defense Anakin, I was up all night working on my political science essay.” You told him, leaning over and shutting your laptop.

“Well, do you think you could spare me some time tonight? Padme is having a party at her place and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Even though he knew you would probably say no, he still wanted to ask. He never knew you may surprise him one day by saying yes. You couldn’t help it though. The college had so much going on, and you had to stay on top of your grades or you would lose your scholarship. You gave him a look, and sort of shrug your shoulders. If you could, you would roll your eyes at the thought of Padme inviting him over.

In all honesty, you liked Padme. She was fierce, confident, nice, and down to earth. The only problem was that Anakin had seemed smitten with her. Why wouldn’t he? She was gorgeous, and the way she could speak to a room sort of terrified you, but in a good way. If only you had been able to tell him sooner, but that was something to process at a different time.

“I don’t know. I have this project due Monday, and I want to make sure it is perfect. We have to debate our political opinion and I feel like I have so much to prepare for.” You told him, looking away to avoid his eyes.

Those damned beautiful eyes. Just looking into them would cause you to cave, and you knew it. And if he smiled, you would surely be a sucker. It wasn’t as if you liked pining away for him from afar, but it was all you could do. You weren’t the type of person to broadcast your feelings, and have no shame in speaking up. You weren’t Padme, and that was why you feared Anakin did not return those feelings.

“Come on, what if I help prepare your speech on Saturday? Please.” Anakin near pleaded, causing you to look up at him.

That was it that was all that it took to cause you to cave.

“Fine Anakin. But you better be at my apartment by 10:00 AM with Starbucks!” You told him, smiling like an idiot when you saw his face light up.

“Thank you so much, I have been getting kind of bored taking just Obi-Wan lately. I will pick you up tonight around 8! I will text you before I get there.” Anakin said, jumping up, giving you a quick hug.

“You woke me up from my peaceful nap for just that? A text would have sufficed.” You teased, hiding the blush that crept to your cheeks.

“I know, but I would have rather seen you! I’ll see you tonight!” He called out, waving as he walked away.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, wondering why you agreed to go. Parties were not your thing, and you definitely did not want to go to some college party where everyone was too drunk to handle themselves. Oh well, at least you were able to rope in some help for your project. That counted for something.

As the sun began to fall, and darkness was slowly creeping in, you decided to pack up your things and head back to your apartment. The quicker you got this thing over with, the quicker you were able to come home and finish binge-watching Game of Thrones. You definitely needed to catch up before Anakin accidentally spoiled it for you.

It didn’t take you too long to get ready. You made sure to jump in the shower and washing your hair, wanting to look as if you semi tried. For clothes you opted for casual wear, wearing your favorite jeans and band shirt. You had made the mistake of overly dressing to your first party, and you definitely were not going to make that mistake again.

Before you knew it Anakin was knocking on the door, seemingly out of breath.

“Hey! Sorry that I didn’t text first. My phone ended up dying and I have been with Obi-Wan. He has been helping me with my coursework. Business school is a lot, but if I want to own my mechanic shop, a business degree would definitely come in handy. So I thought I was running late and when I got here I ended up taking these stairs two at a time.” Anakin explained, causing you to laugh slightly.

“You’re fine! I totally understand. Sometimes I want to just scream at my computer and avoid my responsibilities.” You agreed, laughing as you grabbed your purse. “Well, at least you are already an amazing mechanic. You are the only person I want to call when my car breaks down. Which it does, a lot.”

“Well, I am only such a great mechanic because old reliable out there has given me so much practice! Maybe the only reason why it breaks down so much is so that you have an excuse to see me. I have to work on that thing at least five times a week.” He teased, watching you carefully as you locked the door. Even when you were dressed so casually Anakin couldn’t help but think that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Anakin! It is definitely not that much. Besides, you are my best friend, if I wanted to hang out with you, I don’t need a car breaking down to do it!” You tell him, opening up the door to his own car.

Unlike your older Toyota, Anakin had a pretty nice Camaro. It was older, but he had fixed it to his liking and you always called it the lady magnet. Though it attracted more men to it than anything.

“Where is Obi-Wan?” You asked, reaching into the backseat for a bag of your favorite chips. You loved how Anakin would keep them in there for you.

“He decided to go with Satine tonight. It is about time. I keep telling him that she is totally into him, but he is kind of oblivious about it.”

“I know the feeling.” You mumbled under your breath, glancing out the window.

“What was that?” Anakin questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking over at you briefly.

“I said that it must suck. But I am sure they can work it out. They do seem like a cute couple.” You answered, unbuckling as soon as the car pulled in.

You could feel your stomach in knots, not really wanting to go inside of the house. Watching Anakin attempt to flirt with Padme did not sound fun, and you felt as if you would be the fifth wheel. The whole way to the door you mentally prepared yourself, taking deep breaths.

“Hey Anakin, come in!” Padme greeted, giving Anakin a hug. “Y/N, I am surprised you show up! I am glad though.” She said with a smile, hugging you and shooting Anakin a look.

You internally rolled your eyes, staying close to Anakin as you entered the house. You truly liked Padme, she was nice and she was a mentor for your Political Science classes. She definitely knew what she was doing.

“Hey, you can stay here for a second. I can go grab you a drink. I will be right back.” Anakin said, walking off with Padme.

You wanted to argue and go with him, but you figured to leave it alone. At least he knew what you liked. You eyed the house, and all the people inside of it. They were bobbing along to the music, and you really didn’t know a single person. Other than Obi-Wan, but you definitely did not want to barge in while he was talking to Satine. Luckily a familiar voice brought you from your trance, and you smiled looking over at Ahsoka.

“Hey, Y/N! I am surprised you showed up! You never come to these things.” Ahsoka teased, leaning on the back of the couch.

“Well, I let Anakin sort of talk me into coming here.” You trailed off, blushing at Ahsoka’s knowing look.

You had known Ahsoka since you started college, actually being roommates for the first semester. You considered her to be your best friend, and the only person to know of your crush on Anakin. Oddly enough, she was good friends with Anakin and was always pushing for the two of you to get together.

“Oh my goodness, Y/N! Seriously. If you don’t get together soon I will scream. The two of you have liked each other for God knows how long. At least since the two of you were in high school. We are all getting tired of seeing the two of you pining after each other.” Ahsoka teased, watching as Anakin walked over. “And this is my cue to leave, so maybe you will finally tell him how you feel.” She teased, saying hi to Anakin as she passed.

“Here you go, everything alright?” Anakin asked, handing you your drink and taking a sip of his own.

You nodded your head, watching as some people trickled in and out of the house. The two of you talked, laughed, and just did what the two of you always did. Talking to others felt so hard sometimes, but talking to Anakin was always easy. From the first moment you had met him until now, you were crushing hard. There had been so many times that you wanted to tell him, but you just couldn’t. After all, why would he like you back? Especially now with Padme in the picture.

“Come on everyone! We are playing Truth or Dare!” Ahsoka called out, gathering up people from inside the house.

“Isn’t that a bit juvenile?” You teased, grinning as Ahsoka stuck her tongue playfully at you.

“As long as no one streaks, I am good. Last time it happened I was scared it was going to be me.” Anakin said, causing you to laugh.

After everyone settled in a space, and the game started, you suddenly felt a bit nervous. Anakin’s hand was wrapped casually around your shoulder, and you couldn’t be more aware of it. You knew it was just friendly, but the warmth of his body was enough to send you over the moon. You had sort of dazed off, thinking of Anakin and why you couldn’t tell him when you heard Padme calling your name.

“Truth or Dare?” She asked, and your face heated up as you felt people looking over at you.

“I know she will pick Truth and play it safe.” Anakin teased, and you shook your head.

“I will do something different and pick dare.” You said, not at all confidently and your stomach was turning as you saw Ahsoka whisper something into Padme’s ear.

“I dare you to kiss Anakin,” Padme said with a grin, and you thought you had actually felt your heart stop.

“No, I ca-.” You began, but Ahsoka was quick to cut you off.

“You have to, it is a dare!” She said, with the largest grin on your face.

“Come on, Y/N. It isn’t a big deal.” Anakin said, making you want to just turn around and leave.

Of course, he was right, it wasn’t a big deal. It was a huge deal. It was a ginormous deal. It was such a big deal that it couldn’t possibly have a word to describe it. You knew your entire face was red and you didn’t care. You wanted to be at home cuddle in bed with Game of Thrones on. But no. You had to agree to this to make Anakin happy, to see his stupid cute face all happy. And now you were stuck here being forced to kiss him. Of course, it could be worse, she could have dared you to kiss someone else, but she chose Anakin.

“Just kiss me already.” Anakin teased, pulling you from your thoughts.

You closed your eyes and took some big breaths. You slowly leaned in and placed your own lips against his. It surprised you when you felt him lean in, tangling on his hands into your hair. It felt so good, that you knew it had to be too good to be true. But the kiss felt like fireworks as if your whole life had led you to this moment and it was the most glorious moment you had experienced so far. You could spend forever kissing Anakin Skywalker, but just as quick as it had happened it ended.

The next few moments were a blur to you. They went by so quick, yet everything seemed to be in slow motion. You could hear everyone cheering, mostly Ahsoka as she chided that it was about time. You could see the look on Anakin’s face, he seemed confused as you stood up. An incoherent excuse escaped your lips as you dashed out of the party, needing some air.

All of this had to be some cruel sick joke. You knew it. Anakin would have never kissed you like that. He didn’t like you. He was definitely into Padme. You were halfway home when you heard a car horn from beside you.

“Hey, Y/N. What the hell? You just dashed out of there. What is going on?” Anakin called out from his car, the windows rolled down.

You could feel the tears sting your eyes, and you shook your head. You couldn’t explain this to him. Because to him, it was just a stupid kiss, nothing more. But to you it was everything. It meant you could never go back to being just his friend, and watching from a distance as he sought out Padme.

“Come on Y/N, you can tell me. You are my best friend.”

That was it. It was as if a dam broke and a flood of our emotions came pouring out.

“You want to know what is wrong. You are! I have had a dumb, stupid, awful crush on you for as long as I can remember. I have always wanted to tell you, but the timing was never right. I wanted to kiss you like that so many times, but I never could. And when we started school and you met Padme, I knew I couldn’t. You like her, I can tell. I always catch the two of you talking, and I can’t compete with that. She is some fierce woman who can persuade a room of politicians. And I am plain old me who is too quiet for her own good.” You shouted out, not realizing that Anakin had put his car into park and was approaching you.

“Y/N. I am sorry. I should have said something too, but I am an idiot. I have liked you since the moment your bike went flat in front of my house and you fell into the bushes. As I fixed it you spent the whole time thanking me, and we were like 10. You offered me some homemade lemonade in return, and we have been friends ever since. I wanted to take you to Prom and be your date. I wanted to have you wear my letterman or make you a mum for homecoming. But I was too scared to admit how I truly felt. I knew you would never like someone like me. Or I thought at least.” Anakin told you, cupping your face into his hands. “And Padme is just a really good friend. Not like you. In fact, she was the one who kept telling me you liked me. She said she could just tell, and would always try helping me confess to you. That was why I asked Ahsoka to play Truth or Dare. I knew eventually Padme would ask you that, and that may be a spark would happen. And it did. And now that I know we belong together, I don’t want to lose that. I love you, Y/N. And I wish I would have said something sooner, but I am an idiot.” He explained, causing you to blush. You really had no idea. “Since all of this is out in the air, did you want to try dating?” Anakin asked, causing you to smile wide.

“Just kiss me already.” You teased, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. It felt as if the world stopped turning as he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you in as close as he could. Something good did come from this party, and you were actually glad you went to it.


End file.
